


She keeps me warm

by PowerRanger97



Series: Trimberly one shots [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Trini would do anything for her girlfriend, a fanfic where periods exist, smol cute gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerRanger97/pseuds/PowerRanger97
Summary: The one where Trini always has really warm hands and Kimberly has bad cramps





	She keeps me warm

**Author's Note:**

> It's really short but also really cute. Based on a true story :P

Kimberly Hart was fast asleep in her bed when she heard a knock on the window. This could only be one of the Rangers, her friends, because who else would climb up to her window instead of just using the doorbell like any other normal human being.  
So she begrudgingly rolled over, got out of her bed and went to open the window. When she saw her girlfriend waiting outside a small smile came onto her lips.

'Good afternoon princesa' Trini said and climbed into the room. She went over to give Kimberly a quick peck on the lips. When she didn't feel her lover reciprocating the kiss she leaned back and looked at her.  
'Are you okay amor?' Trini asked with a frown on her face.  
'Just not feeling that well baby...' Kimberly said while holding her stomach.  
'Aww cramps?' Trini gave her lover a look full of empathy and a kiss on the cheek. She guided her over to the bed and both girls sat down.  
'Good thing I brought doughnuts then' Trini pulled a bag of Krispy Kreme doughnuts out and handed it to her girl.  
At that Kimberly's face lit up and a small grin broke out on her face.  
'Did I ever tell you that you're the best girlfriend ever?' She said and kissed Trini before pulling out one of the doughnuts. She bit into it and started moaning. Trini's eyes went wide but she started giggling.  
'Raspberry filling...my favorite. Thank you baby' Kim finished the doughnut and kissed her girlfriend again.  
'You know I brought something else that could help' the small Latina said and waved her hands in front of Kimberly's face.  
'You know I'm not really in the mood to-'  
Trini started laughing which only confused Kimberly.  
'Baby you know I would love to do that right now because it could actually help but...you know how my hands are always burning up?'  
Kim still looked at her with a frown on her face. Trini started to blush but said 'well maybe we can watch a movie and I could use my hands to...you know...help with the cramps. They're practically like a heating pad' 

Kimberly was speechless. She never thought that anybody would ever care about her like this. She never thought she would find love, didn't think she deserved it after what she had done to Amanda. But here she was, with Trini, her wonderful and thoughtful girlfriend. The girl she met and became friends with 'by accident' The girl that ultimately became her girlfriend. That girl cared more for her than anybody ever before had. 

'I love you Trini' 

Kimberly couldn't stop herself, she just blurted it out. And although they hadn't said it yet she wasn't scared that Trini wouldn't say it back. Actions do speak louder than words and when she heard the quiet 'I love you too Kimberly' she launched herself at the other girl and smothered her with kisses.  
They continued to kiss for a while and only stopped when Trini heard a small wince.  
'Come on princesa, let's lay down. I'll even let you pick the movie' Trini said and smiled at her girlfriend. 

After the smaller girl settled down behind Kimberly she put her hands on the girl's stomach.  
'Oh wow you were right...they really are hot!'  
Trini just scooted closer to Kimberly and whispered into her ear: 'Told you so princesa' She also gave her a kiss on the cheek before they started watching 'Sing'.

After half an hour Trini could only hear Kimberly mumble:  
'Thank you again baby...for everything. I love you' 

'I love you too'

And with that they both fell asleep. Cramps gone, and even more adoration for each other in their hearts.


End file.
